We Sing, We Dance, We Steal Things
by Auburn Envy
Summary: Justin can't get Randy out of his mind no matter how much he knows he should, and as time goes on it seems that Randy can't get him off his mine either.... Title credited to Jason Mraz


**AN: Hey this is Auburn! Now how many of you thought I had a) died or b) abandoned FF? Neither are true, I'm just been busy and still am! Anyways I hope you like my new fic! I don't know when I'll next update it but a few reviews might speed it up, hint…hint…triple hint…**

Out of the corner of his eye he looked at him, he was so beautiful, popular, talented, straight…Justin sighed turning back towards the board where problems were strewn all across it, but he couldn't concentrate on them as Randy chewed on the end of his pen, those full lips… Again he had to shake his head, to shake his thoughts from his head. Quickly he wrote the problems down and solved them, math was a cinch now P.E on the other hand, well he'd rather just sit that one out. When his pencil had just been laid down he felt as if someone was looking at him, he turned around only to meet brown eyes, Randy's. The ex bully, since the audition he hadn't messed with Justin once, smiled at him and Justin quickly looked away, a small smile and slight blush rising to his cheeks. Was he…? Why…Oh my god, he was just checking me out or was he? What if he was? What if he wasn't, Justin mentally groaned at his own thoughts, hormones could so suck sometimes; they messed with your head.

Not but a few hours later Justin was held up in his room, both his grandpa and mom were wondering what was going on but he had refused to talk to them and just headed up to his room instead. Justin lay on his bed, comfortable but careful not to wrinkle his spotless, perfect ensemble; he wondered what had that thing been that had sparkled beneath the depths of Randy's chocolate eyes? Desire, want maybe? A knock at his window had Justin jumping almost five feet into the air, his hand fluttering over his chest. Standing on the little metal balcony was Randy, a mischievous smile playing across his lips.

Quickly Justin stood by the window, not opening it just yet, "Randy, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you even know where I lived?" As he talked his accent became stronger and his hands went along with his words, weaving throughout the air until he had finished, and his hands ending up on his hips like a punctuation point.

"Student directory and I thought we should talk," Randy told him, his thumbs hooked into the back pockets of his light skinny jeans.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Okay, but talk about what?"

The taller boy shrugged, "Just stuff."

"Of course, come in," Justin opened the window and moved out of the way letting Randy enter. With Randy standing in his room everything seemed to shrink and they seemed so close, "Uhmm, sit, anywhere you want," Randy nodded leaning against his desk, his green and navy striped sleeved arms crossed across his chest. "So?"

"Are we…..ya know…friends or what?" Randy asked awkwardly, looking down at the carpeted floors.

Justin looked at him strangely, that had come out of no where, "I guess...kind of, why?"

"Okay, well you know Hairspray," Justin nodded his head at him like he was stupid, "Of course you do, but they're having open auditions, they have to every six months...."

"Omigosh, that means they're coming up!" Justin jumped up and then skillfully tripped over the edge of his chair. Strong sleeved arms caught him and he looked up at Randy, his voice faint, "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Justin was surprised to his voice too was breathy. "Anyway…uhmm back to my question, do you think I should go out for a part?"

"Of course, Randy, you're great! God, just have a little more confidence in yourself," Justin awkwardly got out of his embrace.

"Yeah…well…," his stomach growled and Randy laughed, "Sorry about that, I've been nervous all morning and through lunch so…"

Justin smacked him lightly, "Randy, come on, I can already smell my grandpa cooking up dinner, let's go see if any's done."

Randy smiled, "Thanks, but what about my figure?" He joked getting off the desk with a smile.

"Ha-ha, don't joke about that, anyways dancing will keep you in shape, how do you think I kept this magnificent figure of mine?" Justin posed, and Randy looked at him until embarrassed Justin grabbed his hand and dragged Randy through his door, "Come on."

Justin grandfather stood over the stove spatula in hand with his stripped apron tied around his waist, looking up his old eyes widened in surprise, "Justin who's this? When did he get here?" He was starting to worry if he was going senile.

A bright white smile crossed Randy's perfect face as he offered his hand to the older Suarez man, "Randy, I'm Justin's friend from school."

He shook his hand confusion still on his face, "But when-"

"Oh Grandpa, it smells so good in here, what are you making?" Justin asked quickly, in hopes of distracting him not wanting to tell him about his friend sneaking through his window, that didn't exactly make a great first impression.

"It's a surprise, but I can tell you one thing, it's an old family recipe," the old man smiled, always a cook at heart and easily distracted for the moment by his craft; Justin just smiled and nodded his head.

"Well we'll leave you to that, call us when dinner's done, thanks bye," Justin and Randy hurried out only to bump into Hilda in the doorway, the phone in her hand.

Covering the receiver Hilda whispered to her son, "Who's the cutie?"

Looking at his mom with the classic annoyed teen face he whispered back, "This is Randy," the introduced boy waved his hand slightly.

"Ah, nice to meet you," Hilda smiled, before the two could leave she whispered into her son's ear, "He's pretty cute, definitely a keeper." Justin just groaned hurrying into the living room sitting down dramatically on the old couch.

Plopping down next him Randy whispered into his ear, "What was that all about?"

Randy's hot, sweet breath brought a hot, vicious blush to his cheeks, "Oh nothing, nothing," while he looked away he couldn't see the satisfied smirk that crossed the older boys face.


End file.
